Acerola (Burning Shadows 112)
Regular print Illus. Ken Sugimori |reprints=3 |reprint1=AcerolaBurningShadows142.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Megumi Mizutani |reprint2=AcerolaBurningShadows112a.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Hideki Ishikawa |class=Trainer |subclass=Supporter }} |rarity= |cardno=112/147|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=047/049}} |rarity= |cardno=142/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=056/049}} |jpcardno=103/114}} |jpcardno=008/041}} |jpcardno=008/041}} |jpcardno=223/SM-P}} |jpcardno=128/150}} |cardno=112a/147|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=054/054}} |jpcardno=018/029}} Acerola (Japanese: アセロラ Acerola) is a . It was first released as part of the expansion. Card text Release information This card was included as both a Regular and a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese subset. The Regular print features artwork by Ken Sugimori, while the Full Art print features artwork by Megumi Mizutani. The Regular print was reprinted as a Mirror Holofoil card in the Japanese subset. The Regular print was reprinted again in the Japanese . Another Mirror Holofoil print, this time a , was awarded to winners of DeckBuildBattle events held at participating Pokémon Card Gym venues across Japan, which featured different formats each month. This print was available at events using the April and May formats. The April format was the Feature Battle, which allowed only , , and Pokémon from the Sun & Moon Era to be used in decks. At least 6 Pokémon of any 1 type had to be included. Pokémon of non-permitted types that into , , or Pokémon were allowed. and s from older Eras that were subsequently reprinted in Sun & Moon Era products were also allowed. Most Pokémon Card Gym venues held DeckBuildBattle events using this format during April 2018, but some were held as late as May 2, 2018. The May format was the Feature Battle, which required at least 6 cards from the Champion Road subset to be included in a Standard-regulation deck. All participating Pokémon Card Gym venues held Champion Road Feature Battle events throughout May 2018, with the last events held on May 31. In Japan, further reprints of the Regular print were included in the subset and the . A new print with different artwork by Hideki Ishikawa was released as a and was awarded to the top 4 competitors of League Challenges held during the Team Up Season (February-April 2019). These prints come in 4 variants with either a "1st Place", "2nd Place", "3rd Place, or "4th Place" stamp in the bottom left corner of the artwork. This print originated from the Japanese subset. Gallery Regular print Illus. Ken Sugimori |image2=AcerolaBurningShadows142.jpg |caption2= print Illus. Megumi Mizutani |image3=AcerolaBurningShadows112a.jpg |caption3= print Illus. Hideki Ishikawa }} Trivia Origin Acerola is the Trial Captain of Ula'ula Island's abandoned and a member of the Alola Elite Four. The Thrifty Megamart is featured in the illustration of the 's Regular print. The print depicts a male and female as featured in the Generation VII games. Category:Acerola (TCG) Category:Burning Shadows cards Category:Facing a New Trial cards Category:GX Battle Boost cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Deck Build Boxes cards Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Full Metal Wall cards Category:Tag Team GX Deck Build Box cards Category:Illus. by Ken Sugimori Category:Illus. by Megumi Mizutani Category:Illus. by Hideki Ishikawa Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards Category:Yellow A Alternate cards de:Lola (TCG) es:Zarala (TCG) it:Malpi (Ombre Infuocate 112) ja:アセロラ (カードゲーム) zh:阿塞萝拉（集换式卡片）